kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shugo Chara!: The Movie
Shugo Chara!: The Movie is the fan film and reboot created by Caramelangel714. The movie does not focus on as the main heroine, but focuses on a new character, Fujitaka Haruo, who moved into Seiyo Academy. The movie is possibly created before its true reboot series, Shugo Chara!: Galactic Journey. Synopsis Characters Protagonists/The Clovers Fujitaka Haruo The main protagonist of the story. He is a timid 3rd grader, but keeps secrets that he believes in imaginary creatures. His Guardian Character is Pita and his alter ego is Mellow Key. Tottori Chieko Closely related to Haruo. Her Guardian Character is Poppy and her alter ego is Garden Bell. Natsuno Naru The young and energetic tomboy. His Guardian Character is Burn and his alter ego is Dynamite Rider. Suimori Daisuke The sensitive and the deep of the group. His Guardian Character is Foam and his alter ego is Metro Techno. Natsuno Mili Naru's younger sister. Her Guardian Character is Truffle and her alter ego is Sugar Bubble. Itachiyo Mio A young boy who dreams to be specially helpful. His Guardian Character is Bleeper and his alter ego is Chill Blast. Kiyotaro Lola Lola is Daisuke's crush, relating to be a pop idol. Her Guardian Character is Naugette and her alter ego is Angelic Blossom. Shitani Miyu Unknown character. Her Guardian Character is Myo and her alter ego is Geisha Lolita. Sobuzawa Koto Her Guardian Character is Mikan and her alter ego is Citrus Candy. Yotsuba Ruta His Guardian Character is Shibo and his alter ego is Spring Night. Guardians Hotori Tadase The King of Hearts. His Guardian Characters are Kiseki and Ten, and his alter ego is Platinum Royale and Platinum Angel. Hiiragi Rikka The Queen of Hearts. Her Guardian Character is Hotaru and her alter ego is Pure Feeling. Fujisaki Nagihiko The Jack of Hearts. His Guardian Characters are Rhythm and Temari, and his alter egos are Beat Jumper and Yamato Maihime. Seibutaro Hideki The King of Diamonds and the new, transferred student of Seiyo Academy. His alter ego is Heavenly Knight. Mashiro Rima Her Guardian Characters are Kusukusu and Hiko, and her alter egos are Clown Drop and Flame Drop. Souma Kukai His Guardian Characters are Daichi and Celis, and his alter egos are Sky Jack and Air Kngiht. Sanjou Kairi His Guardian Characters are Musashi and Laquo, and his alter egos are Samurai Soul and Cosmic Soul. Sakurai Yua The new Guardian and the Queen of Spades. Her Guardian Character is Cecil and her alter ego is Wonderful Singer. Himawari Kiba The Jack of Spades and the new, transferred student in Seiyo Academy. His alter ego is Shining Blaze. Mitsuboshi Akira The King of Clovers. His alter ego is Chivalry Spirit. Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf The new Guardian and the Queen of Clovers. Her Guardian Character is Nana and her alter ego is Dreamy Sorceress. Zhuan Sasuto The Jack of Clovers and a new, transferred student of Seiyo. His alter ego is Rolling Chef. Yuiki Yaya The Ace of Diamonds. Her Guardian Characters are Pepe and Chai, and her alter egos are Dear Baby and Tao Bloom. The Diamonds Ichinomiya Hikaru ''' Hikaru becomes the Ace of Diamonds. His newly born Guardian Character is Stell, and his alter ego is '''Star Shine. Routashi Chloro ''' Chloro is the rivalry hero of Seiyo Academy. His Guardian Character is Manou, and his alter ego is '''Matador Chernyl. Yumemoto Manami One of Amu's close friends, but becomes the Guardian and allies with Hikaru and Haruo. Her Guardian Character is unknown and her alter ego is Aqua Flora. Yoruno Wakana One of Amu's close friends, but allies to become a Guardian. Her Guardian Character is Lorulo and her alter ego is Lucky Wish. Nakagura Takuya A student of Seiyo Academy who dreams to become a real magician. His Guardian Character is Zero and his alter ego is possibly Shining Zero. Torii Mifuyu One of the Guardians' close friends and also a competition skateboarder. Her Guardian Character is Snoppe and her alter ego is Frosty Glitter. Gensou Shouta One of the Guardians' close friends, who inspires to be an artist like his grandfather. His Guardian Character is Kuuta, which Shouta is able to see him, and his alter ego is Picasso Arch. Tenshiro Hitoha Her Guardian Character is Toti and her alter ego is Charming Gothica. Mizutani Hinako One of Mili and Koto's close friends in first grade. Her Guardian Character is Kiran, and her alter ego is Happy Spark. Nakagura Shio Takuya's older brother. His Guardian Character is Harlo, and her alter ego is Circus Holic. The Moons Hoshina Utau Her Guardian Characters are Il and El. Her alter egos are Lunatic Charm and Seraphic Charm, and her possible and special alter ego, combining with both of her Guardian Characters is Beta Charm. Tsukiyomi Ikuto Utau's older brother. His Guardian Characters are Yoru and Yori. His alter egos are Black Lynx and Death Rebel, and his possible and special alter ego, combining with both of his Guardian Characters is Seven Seas Treasure. Yamabuki Saaya The wealthy and a snobby Seiyo student. Her Guardian Character is Mono and her alter ego is Lady Gladiator. Kurobara Lune Her Guardian Character is Zania and her alter ego is Midnight Sultry. Shuraiya Shuraiya is the prince of a far away kingdom, which is most likely to be India. His Guardian Character is Lamira, and his alter ego is Sun Gem. Hatanaka Marimo Her Guardian Character is Mozette, and her alter ego is Magic Ode. Kurobara Lori Lune's older brother. His Guardian Character is Zuno and his alter ego is Portal Beat. Pearl Pearl is Shuraiya's servant. Her Guardian Character is Loulu, and her alter ego is Moon Jewel. Tokuharu Pilly Her Guardian Character is Splink , and her alter ego is Marshmallow Bunny. Houseki Sayaka Her Guardian Character is Chalu, and her alter ego is Hyper Rose. Antagonists Emperor Hellion The main antagonist and the ruler of the dark area. Dark Soul The main monster of the series. its upgraded version is the Nightmare. Nightmares The Handmaid The Summoner The Helsman The Signless The Disciple The Dolorosa The Blindness The Araña The Expatriate The Grand Highblood The Dual Scar The Baroness Mascots Pita Pita is Haruo's Guardian Character, who shines and becomes an adrealanine. Poppy Poppy is Chieko's Guardian Character, who cares and adores plants. Burn Burn is Naru's Guardian Character, who is a passionate and speedy racer. Foam Foam is Daisuke's Guardian Character, who admires music. Truffle Truffle is Mili's Guardian Character, who loves to bake desserts. Bleeper Bleeper is Mio's Guardian Character. Other Characters Hinamori Amu The Joker of the Guardians, who wanted to be her true self. Her Guardian Characters are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, but lost all of them when failing the defeat the Nightmare of another dimension. She was possessed by a glitch after she cheated on the Guardians and opens the Tron Ball to gain her pride and jealousy. Locations Seiyo Academy Orion Palace Dark Trauma Trivia *This is the first time that the Guardian Characters use their Human Form in one time. *Tron Form was introduced for the first time. *Character Icons, except for Amu's, are introduced for the first time. *Minority characters of the original Shugo Chara! series, such as Nakagura Takuya, Manami, and several more with Guardian Characters, appear to be the new set of Guardians for the first time. Gallery Protagonists/Clovers Seiyo Guardians Antagonists Guardian Characters Diamonds Moons Other Characters Category:Stories Category:Caramelangel714 Stories Category:Caramelangel714 Category:Shugo Chara!: Galactic Journey